Should've Said No a songfic
by RandomDancer5oh
Summary: There's trouble in paradise for Max and Fang once they go to school, will their relationship survive? songfic references to fax Rated T for language and alcohol
1. Prolouge

Max POV 

Prologue

The flock and I saved the world and destroyed all of the evil in it. Now we reside comfortably with my mom and Ella in their new house in Arizona. We all go to school now; Iggy, Ella, Fang, and I go to high school, Nudge is in junior high, and Gazzy and Angel in elementary.

Believe it or not we all have friends that we hang out with other than each other. Fang is a basketball jock and is constantly being flirted with, but he always says no. Iggy is known as the science legend at school and is really good in swim. Ella and I are the drama geeks, we fit in with the nerds and outcasts. Ironically our boyfriends are more in the spotlight than we are.

Lately, Fang and I have been on the rocks. He makes it a point to always spend time together and I want that too. It's just that our schedules don't really coincide. And communication has been lacking so when we do talk we end up screaming at each other. It's hard on everyone in the house so we try to make up best we can. Then we never really resolve anything so there's always that underlying tension.

Class schedules:

Fang & Iggy

1-English

2-Biology

3-Spanish

4-Study hall (lunch)

5-Gym

6-Geometry

7-Free Period

8-Economics

Max & Ella

1-English

2-Chemistry

3-French II

4-Study Hall (lunch)

5-Drama

6-Free Period

7-Pre Calc

8-Home Ec


	2. Chapter 1

Max POV 

I sat at lunch with my Drama friends and Ella, bored out of mind. My friend Terry was telling everyone about a party he went to last week. I wasn't really paying attention because Fang went to that same party. He got mad at me because I didn't want to go. He even said that I was being selfish and unfair because I'd rather stay home and study. I swear sometimes I could just strangle him. After he left I did study and I got an A on my Chemistry lab the next day.

When he got back he apologized for the way he acted. That was the first time we've had a real conversation with each other in months. We got out all of our issues and now we're good, I feel like we're 14 again and that's great.

-4 classes later-

I sat in Home Ec with Terry, going over lines of a play for drama. I glanced at the clock, 2:50. I started packing my bag to leave while the teacher was out. I couldn't wait to go home, Fang and I are going to go out tonight for the first time in a long time. I can't wait to have his hand in mine again, it feels like its been so long.

As the bell rang my phone went off, indicating I had a new text message. I opened it as I walked home (texting while flying is very dangerous). It was a picture message from Alice Parks. Alice is a good friend of mine from drama and we're always looking out for each other. Her message was a forwarded message from Terry, her boyfriend. I opened the message and nearly dropped my phone. It was a picture of Fang and Kamryn Smith, a cheerleader, at the party. Fang had his tongue down Kamryn's throat. Fang made out with her. He cheated on me.

I slowly walked home, not in any rush to get there and go out with Fang tonight. I was just a block away when I received yet another text from, low and behold Fang. He said that he's sorry but there is a special basketball practice after school and he can't go out. I couldn't be more okay with that.

I finally made it home to find Angel and Gazzy watching TV. "Hey Max," they said in unison. I nodded in their direction and made my way to the kitchen where Iggy was making dinner. Nudge and Ella were sitting at the table looking over fashion magazines, "Hey Max! You excited about your date with Fang tonight?" Iggy asked as he chopped some vegetables. I grunted in response and opened the liquor cabinet. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and took the cigarettes Iggy was "hiding" in his pocket. Nudge and Ella stared at me in awe as I left the kitchen and followed me into the living room. Nudge was babbling about if I was okay or not. "Yes, Nudge I'm perfectly perfect," I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to be in my room drowning my sorrows in vodka. DO NOT come into my room or else. And when Fang gets here, tell him we'll talk tomorrow." I went upstairs and slammed the door locking it behind me. I opened the bottle, lit my cigarette, and turned up my music loud. I took a drink of vodka and began my departure into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Max POV

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. I took a quick look around my room. There was a bottle of vodka smashed on the floor, the room reeked of cigarettes.

I got up slowly and grabbed my phone on my way to the bathroom, watching out for broken glass as I left. The house was quiet so no one was up yet. I quietly walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and I had cuts all over my hands, probably from the bottle. What the hell happened last night? I checked my phone for evidence. There were loads of texts from Ella and Nudge asking me what was wrong. I went to ask Alice, if she knew why I decided to get drunk for no reason when I saw it. I saw Fang kissing Kamryn. Suddenly everything from yesterday came back to me, my confusion was replaced with anger.

I slammed the bathroom door and stomped my way downstairs heading straight to the liquor cabinet once again. I just wanted to forget again. I was just about to open some more vodka when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I turned around to see a groggy looking Fang in my presence.

"Good morning, Max" he said oh so innocently. "The Flock told me what happened yesterday, you okay?" He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I've missed that, I was just about to wrap mine around him but the image of him kissing that girl burned in the back of my mind. I pushed him off, hard. He wasn't expecting it so he ended up backing into a wall. Fang shook his head in confusion and looked at me for the first time that morning. His eyes softened and he came over to me again, slowly this time.

"Aw, Maxie. I'm sorry about last night. If you want we can go out today, we can spend the day together." He was still getting closer to me, his arms were open too. "How does that sound? Just you and me," he was still getting dangerously close to me. I turned my attention to the still unopened bottle of vodka so my back was to him. I noticed my phone in my peripheral, time for confrontation.


	4. Chapter 3

Max POV

I turned around and unlocked my phone. I noticed Fang put his arms down and took a few steps back, defeat obvious in his eyes. "Max, what's wrong baby?" I stared at him with mild hatred in my eyes. I opened the picture and tossed my phone to him, then I went upstairs to clean up the broken bottle.

I swept the broken glass into a corner and I heard Fang's footsteps coming up the stairs and to my room. He looked distressed and very scared. "Max! Please, PLEASE forgive me. I didn't mean it I swear she meant nothing to me. I was just angry-I swear Max you've gotta believe me. I am so so SO sorry." I stared at him, replaying his words in my head. I needed something to throw at him I was so angry and still a little drunk. I grabbed the closest thing to me, a picture of the flock, and threw it at his head. Fang's eyes widened as he saw the picture coming towards him and ducked, dammit. The picture frame hit the floor with a crash and broke into pieces. "Really Fang? What the actual fuck? I fucking trusted you!" "I know Max but you can still trust me, I won't do it again I swear just give me one more chance." I'm done giving him chances. I grabbed another picture off of my dresser, ironically a picture of me and Fang, and threw it at his neck, in hopes of decapitating him. No such luck. He dodged that one too and it broke as it hit the floor. "So you're sorry?" He nodded like a scared little boy. "You broke my trust. Say you're sorry to the broken picture frames." He gave me a weird look, "Max, what is that gonna d-" "Just do it!"

Fang looked over at the frames, "I'm sorry, picture frames?" He looked back at me for approval, I nodded. "Did they fix themselves?" "No,Max why the hell would they fix themselves because I said sorry?" My point exactly, "I don't know Fang, why would I trust you again after you broke my trust?" Understanding passed over his eyes, "Max, I know its gonna take more than a simple sorry-" "No Fang! You're right it is gonna take more than that,so convince me . Convince me to stay!"

I went into my closet and grabbed a duffle bag and started packing my stuff. "Max, come on you aren't really doing this,right?" I ignored him and just kept packing. "Max! Look I know you're mad but you can't just leave. I don't want us to break up but even if we do I cannot live without you!" I kept packing "Max, please don't leave me you're more than just my girlfriend, you're my best friend!" I stopped packing, "Fang, you broke my trust so we're not best friends. And I sure wasn't your girlfriend when you had your tongue down her throat. So no Fang, there is no longer an us to mess up now is there?" I finished packing and put my shoes on. "Max please, don't go I need you." I looked at Fang, his face was stained with tears. I grabbed my duffle and took my phone out of his hands. "Everything that we had, is gone. Any chance of us being together again is gone. You know what I think? I think you should've said no, you should've remembered what was at stake. You should've came home sooner. And I bet you felt guilty afterwards, huh? So you came back and fixed everything so we were okay. I guess you weren't gonna tell me. That was stupid. So, now Fang we're done. There is no us anymore. Was it worth it then? Was kissing her really worth it?" He looked in my eyes, tears rushing down his face, "No," I left, my room and ran down the stairs. I heard Fang screaming behind me. "NO! MAX PLEASE DON'T GO! I SWEAR I'LL CHANGE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE!" He was downstairs now I wrote the flock a quick note, stating my departure and if they wanted to know why then they should ask Fang.

Fang was bawling like a baby, I started towards the door and he followed like a lost puppy. "MAX NO! I LOVE YOU, NO MAX PLEASE DON'T GO!" I imagine he was still yelling and following me, as I jumped into the sky and took off into super speed so there was no chance of him following me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Herrow! I'm Reghan, author of this lovely or loveless story! I was gonna leave it as a threeshot but I enjoyed writing it so I might as well finish! Thanks for reading and press the review button, if you'd like you don't have to if you don't want to :P**

**On with the story!**

Fang POV

I went after Max, but she went into hyper speed, so I couldn't keep up with her.

How could I have been so stupid? Max was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just let her go. What the hell is wrong with me?

I went back in the house, and fell face down on the couch. I cried, I cried because Max left, I cried because I had no way of getting her back. I cried because I'm a horrible person and I don't even deserve her.

I cried at least fifteen minutes, until I heard a car pull up and turn off. The flock came in noisily, "Max, Fang! We're back!" Angel yelled joyfully. "Yeah guys. Sorry we just kind of ditched you guys. We just figured that Max wanted to talk to Fang and she seemed pretty messed up last night so we just knew you two would be fighting. And we didn't wanna have to wait in our rooms for you two to be done before breakfast so we just woke up early and left. But we got you guys breakfast! Max has chocolate chip pancakes and you have waffles! OMG breakfast was so good but we almost got kicked out because Gazzy decided to-" Nudge was cut off by Ella's hand. "Breakfast was fine, and where's Max?"\

The sound of her name made more tears fall out of my eyes, how am I supposed to face them now? That's right, I can't!

I got off the couch and ran outside unfurling my wings as I ran. I was going to try to find Max and bring her back before the flock realized she was gone.

* * *

I scoured the local forests, and downtown, she's really gone.

I flew back home and sneaked in through my window to avoid the flock. Keeping mind blocks up, I made myself and snuck downstairs. The flock seemed to be acting normal so the must not have noticed Max was gone yet. In fact, everyone was surrounded by the TV watching with intrigue.

I made myself visible again and sat down on the couch. There was a major accident somewhere downtown. Apparently, someone blew up a parking tower and a casino. The news had a helicopter view of the scene, There seemed to be a lot of painted words on the tops of buildings, when the helicopter zoomed out the words said, 'WAS IT WORTH IT?'

"Oh my goodness! Who would do such a thing?" Ella screamed in horror. Max had asked me something related to that before she left. She didn't do it. She couldn't have, could she?

I went through my thoughts, replaying that awful fight with Max. I saw her write a note before she left, I got up and went to the kitchen, the note was on the counter. Well this is a useless. I reread the note over and over, fuck my life. I guess it's only logical but I can't do that!

Max didn't explain why she left, she left that task to me. I crumpled the note and threw it away.

Everyone was still watching the news, I'm not sure if this was the best time to tell them, but I didn't wanna put it off.

I turned the TV off and sat on the coffee table. "Guys, I've gotta tell you something-" "Where's Max? She hasn't come down since we got here," Angel interrupted me. "Well that's what I'm trying to say Ma-" "MAX! Come down here, sweetie!" Dr. M called for her long lost daughter. "Ma-" "Fang please, we're trying to listen." Ella scolded. I guess its best to just sit here and shut my mouth.

Dr. M went upstairs to see why Max wasn't responding. "Fang? Where's Max?" She came downstairs holding a broken picture frame. I walked over to her and looked at the picture. It was me and max. A candid shot, my arms were around Max's waist from behind. She was giggling, she was happy. Now she's blowing up buildings. No, brain stop it. Max didn't do that she's still the same loving Max, I'm the one who changed.

"Yeah about that," "Fang what happened?" Dr.M asked suspiciously. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. "Max and I got into a fight, a bad one where she threw picture frames at my head." They all looked taken aback. "Then she left, she packed a duffle and left."

Angel and Nudge were already crying, Gazzy was holding back tears. Ella and her mom, they were torn, distraught. Iggy was looking at me, straight at me, I sensed a bit hatred in his eyes so I looked away. "What did you do?" Iggy growled at me. Everyone looked at Iggy with confusion. "W-What makes you think I did something?" I asked nervously. I know it's very selfish of me to say she just left and that I didn't do anything but I couldn't admit to them that I was the one who fucked up, big time.

Iggy got up and walked towards me as he spoke, "Well you had to have done something. Max doesn't just smoke, and binge drink for no reason. Max doesn't just throw pictures of her loved ones at someone she loves also. Unless, she doesn't love you anymore." I felt the tears threaten my eyes, because what Iggy was saying was true. Max doesn't love me anymore.

"So what I'm saying is, Fang. Why wouldn't she love you anymore? You had to do something, that made her stop talking to her." Iggy knows. He has to or else he wouldn't be dragging it out so much, he's giving me a chance to say it.

"How'd you find out?" I mumbled under my breath. "What a good question. I found out at lunch yesterday. And you and I, are no longer friends." Iggy walked up the stairs, when he was halfway up Angel spoke up. "What did Fang do?" Iggy came back downstairs. "Fang, was an asshole. A stupid, cheating asshole. Kind of something like this," He did something on his phone and went upstairs. Ella's phone went off, she unlocked it skeptically. Her eyes widened with horror when she opened the picture. She threw her phone at me, I saw that coming (no doubt Ella and Max are related) and caught it.

Before I knew it I was on the floor, Ella was on top of me, beating the crap out of me. The rest of the flock and Dr.M just stood there watching for a while before getting Ella off of me. "Fang, I'll give you one last chance to explain what happened. All of it! Before I look at Ella's phone."

I stood up and looked at my family hurt, betrayal, and anger evident in their eyes. "I kissed another girl at a party and Max found out. She said she was done with me and then left."

Dr.M kept a stoic mask, "Guys, why don't you go upstairs and leave Fang and I alone. Let me talk to him, privately." She turned to me, "Fang, get in my car I'll be out in a minute." "Where are we going?" She glared daggers at me, "We're going to look for my daughter and then to a nice hospital, because how are you going to beg on your knees for forgiveness from Max, if you can't walk?"

**Dang, Dr.M is she really gonna hurt him? I don't know to be honest I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see**


End file.
